fightclubchampfanomfandomcom-20200213-history
Formula One
Formula One (also Formula 1 or F1) is the highest class of single-seater auto racing sanctioned by the Fédération Internationale de l'Automobile (FIA) and owned by the Formula One Group. The FIA Formula One World Championship has been one of the premier forms of racing around the world since its inaugural season in 1950. The word "formula" in the name refers to the set of rules to which all participants' cars must conform. A Formula One season consists of a series of races, known as Grands Prix, which take place worldwide on purpose-built circuits and on public roads. The results of each race are evaluated using a points system to determine two annual World Championships: one for drivers, the other for constructors. Drivers must hold valid Super Licences, the highest class of racing licence issued by the FIA. The races must run on tracks graded "1" (formerly "A"), the highest grade-rating issued by the FIA. Most events occur in rural locations on purpose-built tracks, but several events take place on city streets. Formula One cars are the fastest regulated road-course racing cars in the world, owing to very high cornering speeds achieved through the generation of large amounts of aerodynamic downforce. The cars underwent major changes in 2017, allowing wider front and rear wings, and wider tyres, resulting in cornering forces closing in on 6.5g and top speeds of up to approximately 375 km/h (235 mph). As of 2019 the hybrid engines are limited in performance to a maximum of 15,000 rpm and the cars are very dependent on electronics—although traction control and other driving aids have been banned since 2008—and also on aerodynamics, suspension, and tyres. While Europe is the sport's traditional base, the championship operates globally, with 11 of the 21 races in the 2018 season taking place outside Europe. With the annual cost of running a mid-tier team—designing, building, and maintaining cars, pay, transport—being US$120 million, Formula One has a significant economic and job-creation effect, and its financial and political battles are widely reported. Its high profile and popularity have created a major merchandising environment, which has resulted in large investments from sponsors and budgets (in the hundreds of millions for the constructors). On 8 September 2016 Bloomberg reported that Liberty Media had agreed to buy Delta Topco, the company that controls Formula One, from private-equity firm CVC Capital Partners for $4.4 billion in cash, stock, and convertible debt. On 23 January 2017 Liberty Media confirmed the completion of the acquisition for $8 billion. Circuits * Autodromo Nazionale Monza (Italy) * Melbourne Grand Prix Circuit (Australia) Team * Honda in Formula One * Jordan Grand Prix * Minardi Characters * Adolf Brudes * Alan Brown * Alberto Ascari * Alberto Crespo * Aldo Gordini * Alfredo Pián * André Pilette * André Simon * Arthur Legat * Bill Aston * Birabongse Bhanudej * Bob Gerard * Brian Shawe-Taylor * Charles de Tornaco * Charles Pozzi * Chico Landi * Clemente Biondetti * Consalvo Sanesi * Cuth Harrison * David Croft * David Hampshire * David Murray * Dennis Poore * Dorino Serafini * Dries van der Lof * Duncan Hamilton * Eitel Cantoni * Élie Bayol * Eric Brandon * Eric Thompson * Ernst Klodwig * Eugène Chaboud * Eugène Martin * Felice Bonetto * Fernando Alonso * Franco Comotti * Franco Rol * Fritz Riess * Geoffrey Crossley * George Abecassis * Georges Grignard * Gino Bianco * Giuseppe Farina * Graham Whitehead * Günther Bechem * Guy Mairesse * Hans Klenk * Hans Stuck * Harry Merkel * Harry Schell * Helmut Niedermayr * Henri Louveau * Jacques Swaters * Jan Flinterman * Jarno Trulli * Jean Behra * Joe Fry * Joe Kelly * John James * Johnny Claes * José Froilán González * Josef Peters * Juan Jover * Juan Manuel Fangio * Ken Downing * Ken Richardson * Ken Wharton * Kenneth McAlpine * Lance Macklin * Leslie Johnson * Louis Chiron * Louis Rosier * Ludwig Fischer * Luigi Fagioli * Luigi Villoresi * Marcel Balsa * Martin Brundle * Maurice Trintignant * Max de Terra * Max Verstappen * Michael Schumacher * Mike Hawthorn * Nello Pagani * Onofre Marimón * Paco Godia * Paul Frère * Paul Pietsch * Peter Collins * Peter Hirt * Peter Walker * Peter Whitehead * Philip Fotheringham-Parker * Philippe Étancelin * Piero Carini * Piero Dusio * Piero Taruffi * Pierre Levegh * Raymond Sommer * Reg Parnell * Robert Manzon * Robert O' Brien * Robin Montgomerie-Charrington * Roger Laurent * Roy Salvadori * Rudi Fischer * Rudolf Krause * Rudolf Schoeller * Stirling Moss * Tarso Marques * Theo Helfrich * Toni Branca * Toni Ulmen * Tony Crook * Tony Gaze * Tony Rolt * Toulo de Graffenried * Ukyo Katayama * Willi Heeks * Willi Krakau * Yves Giraud-Cabantous Category:Formula One